Our Snowflake
by Mazey
Summary: "Well, Igneel told me each one is a different couples snowflake. Ya know every couple has one." He scooted over and tipped Lucy over so she was lying on her back. He kissed her cheeks and moved down to her neck before a final kiss on her lips. A snowflake fell right onto her nose. "And that one is ours..." (Nalu Oneshot)


**Author's Note: Hi! So this is my first Oneshot, I'll try not to make it too long. Anyway, please leave me a review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." A male voice whispered in Lucy's ear.

She groaned, "What do you want, Natsu?"

He rolled out of their warm bed, causing Lucy to curl herself into a ball to keep warm. The dragon slayer threw his baggy, white pants on and smiled down at his girlfriend. "It's snowing. Let's go outside and have some fun..."

Lucy opened one weary eye and waited for Natsu to start jumping on the bed or something.

He didn't.

She crawled out of bed, shivering in the cold, damp bedroom. The novelist walked over to the windowsill and, sure enough, beautiful fluffy white flakes fell from the morning sky.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Her boyfriend was already out the door.

Lucy slid on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved white T-shirt, and her black winter boots. The pink jacket felt warm when she pulled her arms through it and the magenta mittens kept her hands warm.

She opened the dark-oak door and was greeted with a snowball in the face and a laughing Natsu. "Ha-ha! That was hilarious!"

"Oh, yeah?" The celestial wizard scooped up a fistful of fluffy snow and trotted over to her boyfriend. She managed to sneak behind him and shove the snow down the back of his shirt. His laughing stopped and he tried to shake the snow out of his shirt. Now it was Lucy's turn to laugh.

"You little son of a-" She threw a snowball as hard as she could and it hit him in the mouth. The dragon slayer licked the cold snow from his face and took a running leap. He landed on her and began to tickle the girl. He loved the sound of her laugh; it could make storm clouds disappear on a rainy day.

"Natsu! Get off of me!" She shrieked, trying to shake the dragon slayer off.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Fine! I-I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy finally stopped laughing and he stopped tickling to hear her apology.

"For what?" He asked, staring into her captivating chocolate eyes.

"For _this_!" Laughing, she shoved snow in his face and wriggled out from underneath him. The mage jumped to her feet and trudged through the snow as far, and fast, as she could.

He shook off his face and ran after her. " _You_!"

She giggled and headed for Magnolia's Coffee, her favorite coffee shop in town. Natsu, of course, had no idea where she was going. But he kept following Lucy to attempt to get revenge. "Can't catch me!" She looked back and realized he was gone.

 _Did he get tired and go back?_ Lucy thought, _or is he hiding?_

The blonde continued to head for Magnolia's Coffee, and every so often looked behind her for Natsu. When she finally turned to face the coffee shop, she slammed into something, or rather _someone_. Lucy looked up and saw a scaly scarf, pink spiky hair, and a large, familiar smile.

"Dammit, Natsu. You scared the crap out of me." To Lucy's surprise, Natsu pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, and realized he'd shoved snow into her coat.

 _How could I be so stupid! Natsu can't resist revenge!_ She scolded herself. He ran off laughing hysterically and she stumbled after him.

"Ha-ha! You're too slow!" Natsu bragged.

"I'll catch up!" Lucy called.

Without Lucy knowing, Natsu _did_ in fact know where she was headed. He often caught her there writing a novel or reading one, chatting with a friend or daydreaming alone.

He hated that fearful look his girlfriend always wore when he caught her there, she seemed so... lifeless. It scared Natsu to see her pretty face filled with fear, and it made him wonder why he always left her _alone_. Surely she felt the same way when he left, right?

He opened the coffee shop's door silently and, to his surprise, saw Lucy sitting at a table drinking a latte. She smiled and waved him over. "How'd you get here so fast?" He plopped down in a seat across from her and looked into her eyes. She looked... terrified and, in a way, filled with relief.

The celestial wizard snickered, "I know my way around." Lucy moved her blonde bangs out of her eyes and leaned forward to study Natsu. "Why don't you order something?"

"Yeah," The dragon slayer got up from his seat and headed for the counter. "Um, can I get a, uh, a vanilla latte, please?"

A brown haired teenage girl nodded her head and began to make his coffee. She handed him the mug and smiled at him. "Two dollars and thirty cents, please?" Natsu threw three dollars onto the counter and headed back towards his girlfriend. "S-sir, your change!"

"Keep it." He sat down in the booth across from Lucy and sipped his latte slowly.

Lucy smiled, "You're so goofy."

Natsu brought his gaze off his mug and up at her. "What do ya mean?"

"Look at you. You're a flaming freak who ordered a vanilla latte? I mean, you don't even like vanilla. Or lattes for that matter."

"Y-yeah I do..." Natsu stammered.

"No, you don't. When I first brought you here you ordered a cappuccino and stated that you _hate_ lattes." Lucy gasped. "I get it now; you're just trying to copy me!"

"N-no I wasn't." Natsu lied. He hid his flushed face in his scarf and hoped she hadn't caught him blushing.

"Yes you were!" Lucy giggled. "And now you're blushing!"

"Let's just go." He chugged his latte before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The dragon slayer stood up and walked out the door, leaving Lucy in the coffee shop... _alone_. He suddenly remembered his promise and ran back into Magnolia's Coffee. He'd left Lucy _alone_ and he'd promised himself he'd never do it again.

"Lucy!" He shouted. She was leaning against the table looking down at her panting love. Natsu looked up at her face only to find it smiling. She was smiling, she wasn't scared... she was calm and _smiling_.

"I knew you'd come back!" Lucy swung into his arms and held him tight, which was difficult considering he was at least eight inches taller than she.

"W-wait a minute. You let me leave because you knew I'd be back?" The dragon slayer looked at her confused.

"Yep," Lucy giggled.

"You wicked witch." He pulled her closer and grazed her lips with his. She eventually pulled his head down to hit her lips. The dragon slayer found he'd liked it, and returned the kiss.

 **Later That Night...**

Natsu and Lucy sat on the ridge where Natsu and Happy's house was. They looked down and studied Magnolia in the frosty weather. It had snowed all day and the couple had loved it. For some reason to them it seemed... almost enchanting. It felt more magical then their guild.

Natsu moved his hand in the space between them on the ground and searched for Lucy's hand. When he eventually found it he held it tight in his, and she squeezed his hand back. "Hey, Luce..."

"Yeah?" The celestial mage brought her gaze off the white city and looked into her boyfriend's obsidian eyes.

"Do you know how many snowflakes fell today?"

She chuckled, " _Way_ more than a thousand."

"Well, Igneel told me each one is a different couples snowflake. Ya know every couple has one." He scooted over and tipped Lucy over so she was lying on her back. He kissed her cheeks and moved down to her neck before a final kiss on her lips. A snowflake fell right onto her nose. "And that one is ours..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just LOVE snowflakes, and I'm not sure where this idea came from... but I like it! So, how'd I do? Please let me know in a review!**


End file.
